


lightning on the mountain

by Areiton



Series: Steter Week 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Stiles, Established Relationship, Hinted at Deter, M/M, Post Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: He huffs, and rattles his chains, getting a jab in the side from a taser for his trouble. “Seriously? It’sdate night.”





	lightning on the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I truly intended to do time travel. I had it all planned out, I’ve been looking forward to it all fucking week.
> 
> And then I started it and it was making me cry AND never gonna get finished on time, so here we are. Have a badass Stiles.
> 
> This is set in the world of ROAD HAZARDS, so Scott is dead, and this is a few years later.

 

There is lightning on the mountain. 

The people in Sunset eye it warily, and scurry along the sidewalks as the wind picks up. A cold wind roars along the streets, and a wolf howls, long and mournful. 

Lily Beth, in the cafe, sees the black van screech around the corner, and her heart stops  for a moment. 

Then she snatches up her phone and made the call. 

 

~*~

 

The van was, all told, shitty. He was chained to the floor, the links run through a D-ring welded to the floor, and he could feel the wolfsbane coursing through his veins. Not anything strong enough to kill him, but enough. 

He huffs, and rattles his chains, getting a jab in the side from a taser for his trouble. “Seriously? It’s  _ date night.”  _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

The doors to the gun shop on Fifth blew open before he hung up and Chris sighed, rubbed his temples. “Calm down,” he started and Allison laughed while Lydia gave him an incredulous look. She glanced out the window, where lightning was crackling on the mountain. 

“Maybe tell our fearless leaders that,” she says, dryly. 

Christopher glances out the window and frowns. Fair enough. “Here,” he says, slipping a piece of paper across the counter to his daughter. “Ally. Be careful.” 

The smile she gives him is savage and pitiless. “I’m not the one you should be worried about.

As they swing out the front door, and a howl cut through the air, taken up by five others--Chris knows she’s right. 

 

~*~

 

They’re not terribly inventive. 

“I mean, it’s a little insulting,” he says, spitting blood on the ground as the hunter with a spider tattoo on his neck glares at him. “You’re not even  _ trying _ to be the worst.” 

Spider nods at Eyebrows, who cranks the dial on the battery and he bites down on a howl as electricity courses through him. 

 

~*~

 

The wolves are tearing through the woods. A pale blonde, a dark husky mountainous wolf, a slim snarling russet wolf and a rangy white wolf, all snapping and snarling as they race through the trees. The air reeks of ozone and  _ power, _ and something foreign, something  _ wrong _ , and it makes them growl. 

A tall coyote appears, howling in distress and demand, and the others freeze, waiting. 

Silence and lighting answer them. 

 

~*~

 

“I thought the Hale Alpha was supposed to be a badass,” Red murmurs. She’s a tiny thing, reminds him distantly of Lydia, and won’t that just infuriate his little banshee. “We’ve all heard of the Pack, you know. About how you hold a fucking  _ mountain,  _ and Sunset is yours. About how you crippled the Argents. We’ve heard about you, and I gotta say, it’s a little disappointing.” 

Peter spits a tooth out and smiles. The wolfsbane is tracing through his veins, black leaking up them now and he thinks that’s probably bad. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been a disappointment since I was born. It was my father’s favorite compliment.” 

Her face crunches into something ugly and she shoves her dagger up under his ribs with a snarl.

He groans, and over it, he can hear the wind howling. 

The bunker lights flicker and Red scrambles back a step as lighting blazes in the sky. 

“What--what the hell?” she gives him a frightened look that almost comes off angry. 

Peter smiles, bloody and pleased. “I think that’s for me.” 

 

~*~

 

The wolves hit the bunker first, bounce back with furious yelps and Lydia huffs, stalking forward to brush the mountain ash aside. 

Allison and Kira don’t come close, stay in their high vantage points and pick off the hunters with sniper precision, while the wolves savage those they miss. 

Lydia screams the doors down, a silver wolf at her side, snarling as she opens the way. 

It’s not  _ necessary _ . 

None of them are, and each of them know it. 

But--they prefer it this way, and Stiles. 

Stiles scares himself, sometimes. 

It’s better this way. 

 

~*~

 

He comes to and the room is eerily quiet. Red is standing at behind Spider and Eyebrows, her hands clutched around a knife as they train their guns on the doorway. 

He can’t  _ hear _ anything, and he wonders if that’s because there’s soundproofing or because whoever’s coming masked themselves. 

“You should run,” he says, conversationally. 

Spider flicks an incredulous stare at him and Peter shrugs, wincing as it jars the arrow in his shoulder. “That’s new,” he mutters.” 

The door slam open so hard one actually flies off the hinges, and Red gives a little scream.

And then--she laughs. 

 

~*~

 

He grins at the hunter, hands tucked into his pockets. He’s wearing dirty oversized cargo pants and a red hoodie zipped up over a black Batman tshirt, his hair messy where it hangs in his eyes, something lazy and sleepy about the way he stands there. 

“Hi,” he says, cheerfully. 

“Kid, you’re in the wrong place,” Red says, amused and  his gaze flicks to her. Something there makes her take a step back, and Peter snorts. 

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he says. 

Her eyes narrow and Peter smirks. “You want to know why the hell the Hale Pack is infamous? Why no one fucks with us?” he says and Stiles flushes. 

A black wolf trots out of the shadows, blood on his muzzle and his eyes gleaming crimson. He whines when he sees Peter, furious and protective and Peter feels his heart squeeze. 

“Sorry, darling,” he murmurs. 

Derek snarls, a wet noise as Stiles shifts. Lightning crackles around him, and Red screams as the room explodes into light. 

 

~*~

 

They stumble into the cafe an hour before closing, the whole mess of them. Erica and Boyd are propping up Isaac and Jackson is draped over Lydia, Kira and Allison leaning into Chris. And all of them are carefully avoiding the gaze of Stiles, pressed between Peter and Derek. 

His fingers are trembling, and there’s a splatter of red on his cheeks that Lily Beth doesn’t want to think about, and he clings to Peter’s hand. 

He makes a broken sound when Peter moves away and the older man huffs, drawing him into his lap as Derek presses a kiss to the boy’s hair and moves to order.

Stiles is quiet, the way he always is, after lighting is seen on the mountain, and the others are skittish and protective, and watchful. 

But Derek and Peter--they drag him into them, force coffee and brownies on him and tease until he offers up a shaky smile and Peter clucks his tongue and says, “Home, darling. You need sleep. That much magic takes it’s toll.” 

“We were gonna go out,” Stiles slurs, half falling as Derek stands and Derek huffs, sweeping the boy into his arms. 

“We’ll do date night at home,” he promises, and Peter hums agreeably, a hand on the other man’s back as they guide Stiles away. 

“It’s always date night,” Stiles says, as the door swings shut behind them, his voice sullen. 

Lily Beth exhales as the Hales leave, and she knows--tomorrow bodies will be found in the woods, and Stiles will reappear with dark circles under his eyes, the way he always does after days like today. 

But for now--Sunset settles into the night, and she watches the mountain, the little Jeep trundling away with promises of date night. 

The sky is clear, and there is no lighting, no roaring wind or furious howling. 

All is well on the Hales’ mountain. 


End file.
